FLY
by elven-faerie.aerowin
Summary: Mikan currently asked by some guys to go out during the annual Alice Valentine Parade and Feasts. But she never entertained them. She only wants one certain person to ask her out.


**Fly 0:D**

**By: elven-faerie.aerowin/ stupidiot freakish weirdo/ Natsumi Yanagisawa**

**_やなぎさわ なつみ_**

Summary: Mikan currently asked by some guys to go out during the annual Alice Valentine Parade and Feasts. But she never entertained them. She only wants one certain person to ask her out.

Standard disclaimer applied…

On with the story…

"Hey Mikan, will you go out with me?" a boy asked.

"Sorry, but no I can't go out with you."She waved off.

"Aww man." He accepted the reject and went away.

She walked a few meters and she saw Koko.

"Hi Koko-san!!!" she greeted.

"Err…Hi Mikan." Koko scratched his head.

"Yes?" she asked patiently.

"Want to go out with uhm…me?" he asked shyly and turned around to hide his tomato-colored face. "Don't bother answering that question. 'Cause I know that you'll just turn me down."

"How could you say that? Though, you're right. I'll just turn you down." Mikan sweatdropped heavily. "Still, I'm amazed that you knew what I was thinking. How'd you do that?"

"My alice Mikan is telepathy. Did you forget?" he answered.

"Oh yeah right. Your alice is mind-reading." Mikan remembered. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about." He smiled. "I must be the one who says sorry. Hehe."

"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." She pouted.

"Err…While reading your mind, I read who you want to really go out with." He bit his lip.

"And who is that lucky guy?" She tested his mind-reading.

"Hyuuga Natsume. Right?" he answered.

"Okay you are right. So, shut up right now or I'll burst your head off." She playfully warned. "If ever he heard us, you'll be the first one to be burned by him."

A few meters away, Natsume was standing irritated by his fans and supporters.

"Don't worry he is to busy to hear. His fan girls surrounded him like the cops do in movies." Koko happily smiled.

"True, you are right. Those girls are keeping him busy. And those squeal and groan…" Mikan agreed.

"-…and mocked laughter." Anna joined in the conversation.

"Anna!!" Mikan hugged pink-haired Anna. "Still trying on Mr. Misaki?"

"Heck no!! Everyone stopped asking him." Anna informed.

"Oh really… Why's that?" Mikan asked.

"He's taking Ms. Selena with him to the parade and the feast." Anna replied while twisting her pink curls. "What about you two?"

"I'll ask Nonoko if possible. Mikan just busted me." Koko answered.

"Hm…Really Mikan? That's tough of you. If I were you, I won't have the guts to do that." Anna replied. "If that's the case, who do you want to go out with, Mikan?"

"No one I guess. I think I'm going solo with Hotaru." Mikan lied while looking at the fan girls.

"How unlucky!! Hotaru's just convinced about Ruka's confession about his feelings." Anna sighed. "So she'll give him a chance. Didn't she tell you?"

"Nope." Mikan shook her head. "Ohayo gozaimasu Nonoko!!"

"Ohayo minna-san!" Nonoko greeted. "I happen to hear what you three were talking about, so Mikan why not ask Mr. Bear?"

"Are you serious?!?!" Anna shook her head in disbelief.

"Yep she means it." Koko nodded.

"Oh… Kay…So uhm you're telling me Nonoko to go out and dance with Mr. Bear?" Mikan repeated.

"Yup! Exactly my point, Mikan!" Nonoko smiled.

"Are you crazy?! That bear will just kill my feet not only my feet but all of me!!!" Mikan yelled.

"Well at least a friendship will grow. Go with Tsubasa. At least you and Mr. Bear will not fight." Nonoko incisively pointed out.

"Nah-ah… He's going with Misaki-san as always." Mikan smiled gleefully.

"Oh well then we'll go with you Mikan." Nonoko suggested.

"Ehem." Mikan coughed. "Koko-san has something to say."

"Mikan." Koko whispered.

"What? It's your time to ask her." Mikan whispered back.

"Yeah go on ask her." Anna whispered too.

"Tell who, what?" Nonoko asked.

"Um…Nonoko will you go out with me?" Koko asked her straight to the point.

"Sure." Nonoko smiled happily.

"See? I have to go already. I still need to chase that garbage can again." Mikan frowned.

"You deserve a break even for a day!" Nonoko sighed jadedly.

"Yeah but I need to do these jobs."Mikan smiled assuring. "I can do it!!"

"Well Mikan…" Mr. Narumi cut in.

"Hi, Narumi-sensei!!!!!" the four greeted.

"Yes Mr. Narumi? What do you need?" Mikan asked.

"Can you please go to the faculty room after class? I need to talk to you." Mr. Narumi smiled. (A/N: Guess what kind of smile…)

"Well okay then." Mikan obeyed her "daddy".

"Good bye kids!!" Mr. Narumi bid farewell and left the room.

"What did you do now, Mikan?" Hotaru asked while fixing her "worst" invention for Mikan. "Blown out a fuse box?"

"In fact, no I didn't do anything wrong. Well maybe for being late always except today." Mikan smugly said.

The bell rang. They went back to their seats and sat down. Mr. Misaki went in.

"Ohayo Misaki-sensei!!" the class greeted.

"Good morning class!! Pop quiz. Now get your pencils then get each of your cacti. No usage of Alice especially you Mr. Kokoroyami." Mr. Misaki pointed out.

Almost everyone groaned except for Hotaru, Yuu and Natsume. You expect them to study even the school's jock resident.

They passed the quiz papers backward and started to answer the questions.

Mikan printed her name in not-so-well calligraphy. The part one questions were easy. She answered it with no sweat at all. 'What is the symbiosis of a barnacle and a whale?' she thought. 'Hmm… that's easy it's parasitism!!!'

'Mikan's wrong though.' Koko silently chuckled while he was reading Mikan's mind. "Ouch!" the cactus hit him.

"Cheating Mr. Kokoroyami?" Mr. Misaki smiled.

"Uh no sir. I just happen to read someone's mind accidentally and luckily I read that her answer is wrong." Koko explained nervously.

"Make sure not to read someone's mind again." Mr. Misaki warned.

"Yup." Koko agreed.

After 30 minutes, everyone finished the long test. Mikan smiled joyfully coz she thinks she answered everything correctly. After 10 more minutes the bell rang.

"Sayonara!!" Mr. Misaki bid.

"Sayonara Misaki-sensei!!" everyone bid. Mikan left and walked towards the faculty.

Mikan's PoV

I am walking towards the faculty room and I saw Natsume with that substitute teacher with loads of controllers. I stopped in my track and hid from them. I eavesdropped.

"What now Persona?" I heard Natsume brashly asked.

"You have a mission what else?" _Persona_ smirked. "Go to this place somewhere hidden in the southern forest. You'll meet some spies there. Now go!!"

Isn't the southern forest the most forbidden place in the campus? I thought. I sneaked in Hotaru's room and got her invention b360O remodeled zero gravity lift. I love her as my best inventor! I opened her room window and turned on the lift's engine. I flied over the school to the southern forest. I caught sight of some fire burning a barren patch. Some guys were running away and shooting gunfire at a boy dressed in Alice Academy uniform. OMG!!!! It is Natsume…I kept on glancing on that place while riding away from the forest. He was clutching his shirt as if in pain while shooting fireballs at the gangsters. I don't want to go in any more trouble, so I went back to the classroom for the first period in the afternoon. Oh yeah it's a Tuesday today so we have a free period after this boring subject with Jinno-sensei. I was surprisingly predictably curious about Grandpa's state. Thirty minutes passed already but it felt like four hours in the library.

"Sakura! Can you please answer my question?" Jinno-sensei tapped his wand at his palm.

"What question?" I jolted up from my seat causing it to shake a little. "Gomen nasai I wasn't listening." I gotta tell the truth or nothing.

"Ms. Sakura, five points deduction for not listening." He told me. I groaned.

"Now what was my question Nogi so Sakura here can answer my question." He asked Ruka.

"Yes sir. " Ruka told the teacher. "When did the Alice Academy begin to allow more students to enroll?" Then he sat down.

"Now what's your answer Ms. Sakura?" Jinno asked.

Yuu and some other people mouthed the answer but I can't understand.

"1989?" I wildly guessed.

"Another five points deduction for replying a wrong answer." Jinno stiffly looked at me.

She He blabbered and blabbered until the bell rang. Whew! Free period came and Mr. whatever his name is came in. I asked one of my classmates: remember the one who predicts stuff in happening at the same time, to see what my grandpa is doing. Too bad, she charged me ten rabbits. I have to if I want to. Her assistants and I danced this elemental dance and bowed in front of Buddha with incense even if it wasn't necessary. I see grandpa is doing well. He was sleeping peacefully in his traditional clothes. It was still cool in our place during this season. After thanking her and I went back to my seat, Natsume came in with a burn on his knee and a scar on the forehead. I never minded asking him coz I know what had happened a few hours ago.

After classes had ended, he went to that favorite place of his. I followed with all of my strength to ask him out like in a Sadie Hawkins's dance. He read his manga. I went in the "screenplay" after a few minutes. Gathering all of my voice and strength I loudly said, "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!?!?!"

He looked at my blankly and said, "What did you say polka dots?"

WAH!!!!! Shit!!! Sorry for saying a bad word. I'm just damn embarrassed after saying that! Plus all of my effort was wasted!!! I wanna die!!!!!

"Nothing, I just scared the cats away." I lied.

I am in the blue. I leaned on the other side of the sakura tree while standing. Being depressed, I started to tease and insult him. Blah, blah, blah… he stood up. I never knew that my teases and insults are effective. I smiled smugly at him (secretly of course). He went in front of me and softly punched the hard sakura wood. His face went nearer and nearer.

"Don't do anything weird." I warned.

Is he going to kiss me? I thought. So, I formed my lips into a kissy one.

"What are doing stupid?" he stopped. "Ugh! Why are you drooling?"

A drop of saliva fell from my mouth. And it's a big one. It fell on his right palm. Uh-oh! I smell trouble.

"Holy shit." he cursed in front of me. He walked to the stream and washed his hands. "What were you doing anyway?" he asked me irritated.

"I should be the one asking you. Why were you going to kiss me?" I retorted.

"Kiss you?!?!?! Give me a break, stupid! Why would a Hyuuga kiss a damn stupid person like you?!" Natsume boldly answered. "Dumbass..."

"How dare you say such words in front of me!!" I yelled back at him. I ran away in a merge of tears.

I went to my room and slammed the door. Humph! Another prank? A bouquet of flowers was lying on my desk. I picked it up and read the note. Another jerk! I threw the flowers in the trashcan. I played the one labeled 'For the Broken Hearted'. I lied down on my bed and the opening started. I caught a phrase in the chorus 'how do you heal a broken heart?' such a perfect song for what happened back there. Oh no! Narumi-sensei called for me. I hurried to the faculty room and found Mr. Narumi. I apologized for being late. He was worried about me or something like that. He had sad eyes. He handed me a letter given to him by a neighbor back in the countryside.

"Read this." He told me..

I opened the sealed envelope and unfolded the folded letter.

_Dear Mikan,_

_How are you doing? Are they treating you well? By the way it's me Miu your friend back here. I've got some bad news for you. It may sound awkward but… okay I'll tell it straight. Sakura-oji, your grandpa, died already this morning. I'm sorry Mikan for telling this uncomfortably. We miss you back here. Can't you go back here even for a week just to be present in his wake and his funeral? You are his only family. Can you, please?_

_See You!!!_

_Sagara Miu_

**And were you down and felt alone**

**And want to run away**

**Trust yourself and don't give up**

**You know better**

**Than anyone else**

"Sir, is this true?" I asked him while tears fell down from my cheek. "I saw him this morning with a help of a classmate using her predictions. He was sleeping peacefully."

_Sleeping in his deathbed perhaps?_

"I'm sorry Mikan but it's true." Narumi faced her moistened face.

"Oh…" I said flatly and went away. In the hallways, Hotaru and the others were walking in front of me. They saw me. I turned my back and walked forward. Hotaru grabbed me from the wrist.

"What's wrong?" she asked me.

I handed her the letter that Mr. Narumi gave me and sprinted back to my room. I locked the door and jumped to my bed.

A few minutes later, someone was banging my door. It is Hotaru. They yelled behind the oak door. I didn't budge from my bed. Finally, they gave up and peace came back in the room.

I never went out of my room today. I locked myself inside my room. At around 8pm, I went out in a yellow dress with matching white bolero and sandals. I never went to crowded places. I went to the Northern Forest. Good thing no one was around. I sat down in front of the stream and ate my packed sandwich.

"Hey, what are you doing here ichigo?" Natsume popped out of nowhere. "Crying your eyes out coz you don't have a date?"

"I have a name stupid. It's Mikan Sakura. In fact, no I'm not here to cry over a guy..." I tried to sound cold. "…Except for my grandpa."

End of PoV

"I have a name stupid. It's Mikan Sakura. In fact, no I'm not here to cry over a guy..." she tried to sound cold. "…Except for my grandpa."

'Go on ask her.' Natsume's good conscience thought.

**All your worries leave them**

**Somewhere else**

**Find a dream you can follow**

**Reach for something when there's nothing left**

**And the world's being hollow**

"Why?" Natsume asked.

"Why would I tell someone like you? You even don't even want to tell yours." Mikan replied frigidly.

"Polka dots…" He said

"…" she ate her food.

"Mikan," He rephrased.

"What?" she asked grimly.

He jumped down from the other tree and sat beside her.

"Mikan…I just don't want to let you see the darkness inside of me." He said while his shimmering ruby eyes staring at her face. He cleared his throat. "Now what's yours?"

**Open up the part of you that**

**Wants to hide away**

**You can shine**

**Forget about the reason why**

**You can't in life **

**And start to try**

**Cause it's your time**

**Time to fly**

"Grandpa died yesterday." She started to sob. "I don't know why. A-and he was just my only family. I got no other family to run to."

"What about Imai?" he asked.

"Hotaru? Hotaru is just a friend of mine not family." Mikan replied. "Know what, this is so unlike you."

"Whatever…Care to dance?" he asked.

"Dance? But I don't kno-" She said but suddenly pulled up by Natsume. The forceful pull caused her to be out balanced. She fell directly on his chest. "-w how to dance."

Any moment, everything can change

Feel the wind on your shoulder

For a minute, the world can wait

Let go of your yesterday

They danced under the moonlight. Mikan stumbled about every ten minutes. She'll just laugh and say sorry over and over again. When they were finally tired, Tsubasa and Misaki appeared.

"Hey Mikan and company, join us here!!" Tsubasa yelled.

"Want to go?" Mikan asked Natsume.

"No. Go ahead." Natsume rejected.

"Okay. Thanks for fixing my day." Mikan smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye!"

Mikan went with Tsubasa and Misaki.

"So who's your date?" Misaki asked Mikan.

"Someone." Mikan giggled.

The End


End file.
